


We can share

by Thesaurus_with_no_words



Series: Promts galore find second homes. [4]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat Owner Loki, Emergency evacuation, Human AU, Kid Sif, M/M, Natural Disasters, Second Chance at Love, Second Chances, Single parent Thor, Sort Of, after high school AU, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesaurus_with_no_words/pseuds/Thesaurus_with_no_words
Summary: Loki wraps his arms around his legs, resting his forehead on his knees. He thinks about his cat. No pets at the emergency shelters they had said. Loki didn't give a shit. He would have hidden her under his shirt if needed. That stupid feline is all he has.





	We can share

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Here, take my blanket."

A baby is screeching, wails ringing up to the rafters, mother hushing his cries. An old man won't stop coughing. By the flickering exit sign, a woman stands, clutching her phone with a distant shattered look on her face.

It's stuffy and damp in here, too many people stuck together in the local gym, because it's subterranean, built underneath the shitty high school Loki thought he had left for good.

A blond man using a red blanket like a cape picks his way between clusters of shell shocked people. He's handing out bitter coffee and warm smiles.

Loki wraps his arms around his legs, resting his forehead on his knees. He thinks about his cat. No pets at the emergency shelters they had said. Loki didn't give a shit. He would have hidden her under his shirt if needed. That stupid feline is all he has. But she hadn't come back. Loki had called for her, clanging her food bowl, yelling her name until he was hoarse, until a firefighter had dragged him to his car.

Loki shivers. It's cold in here despite all the people. He'd been so focused on his cat that he forgot to pack a bag.

“Hey, you want some coffee?” A deep voice asks softly. Loki looks up. The blond man has reached him, looking down at him with a worried frown. “…Loki?”

Loki blinks and finally notices there's a toddler attached to his side, a dark haired little girl clinging to her father's pants leg, blinking slowly, tear tracks drying on her cheeks. She looks as exhausted as Loki feels.

“Thor?” Loki asks, squinting. Underneath the bushy beard he recognizes the senior quarterback he’d had a crush on freshman year. He's surprised Thor remembers him—the skinny theater kid with straightened hair and eyeliner.

Thor gives him a wry half smile, “And this is Sif,” he says, hand on his daughter's dark hair.

“You moved back?”

“Yea,” Thor says, lowering his eyes, “just me and Sif.”

“Oh.” Loki remembers Thor's high school sweetheart. Hard not to—he'd wanted to scratch her eyes out. Guess he doesn't need to now.

Thor looks around, lips pursed at the shadowed corner Loki has chosen for himself. “You here alone?”

“I couldn't get my cat to come back in time” Loki says, voice breaking. It takes him by surprise. Suddenly there are tears in his eyes, overflowing down his cheeks, the last twelve hours catching up to him all at once. And, yes, wonderful; now he's breaking down in front of his old crush. There are people in here who can't reach their family members, and Loki is crying about his fucking cat.

“Hey, hey shhh,” Thor squats down, hands warm on Loki's shoulders, “animals are smart. It probably got away long before we did.”

They hadn't known they'd be evacuating. The emergency announcement had come way too late. Loki sucks in a heaving breath and tries to get himself under control.

Thor rubs rough palms down Loki's bare arms. “You're shivering,” he says, pulling off his blanket cape, “Here, take my blanket.”

Loki receives it numbly. It's still warm from Thor's body heat. A small hand pats Loki's knee, smack smack. He looks from it and up into Sif's dark eyes. “Cats are good,” She says, with a grave expression, “I like them.” She can't pronounce her T's properly.

“So do I,” Loki says, forced to smile despite everything. He fingers the blanket, restless, then looks up at Thor, “What about you?”

Thor shrugs, not really meeting Loki's eyes. “We’ll be fine. I run hot.”

Loki takes in Thor's pink cheeks and the way he looks between Loki and his daughter, unsure of their welcome. Loki breathes out, then draws in a deep breath, and hopes there is something more to Thor still remembering him from high school.

Loki holds open the blanket, “We can share?”

Thor eyes him, longing but hesitant; He understands the invitation. Loki grows sure. They've wasted enough time.

“Sif too?” Thor asks finally.

“Off course ,” Loki nods, falsely serious, “Seeing as she likes cats.”

Thor laughs, blue eyes lighting up, and crawls in beside Loki. They settle together under the blanket, Loki's head on Thor's shoulder, Sif in Thor's lap, her wispy hair tickling Loki's nose. He doses off to her soft baby scent mixing with burnt coffee and Thor telling him about New York. Half asleep, Loki cant stop his thoughts; he thinks this might be how it feels to have a family. All they're missing is the cat.

  
\----

  
The cat comes back. Sif loves her—the cat tolerates her in return.

The autumn sun shines, gold and warm, to the soundtrack of reconstruction in the distance. Sif runs laughing through the garden. On his newly built wooden deck, Loki sits, smile turned to the sky, holding hands with Thor.

 

 

 


End file.
